


A reason

by bl4ckwid0w



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Jonerys (mentioned), Lost Love, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckwid0w/pseuds/bl4ckwid0w
Summary: Weddings bring people together
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	A reason

_The Heart trees at Godswood park. 7 P.M. Dress nice._

Gendry wouldn't say he was an airheaded idiot like other people had before. In his defense, the mysterious text Jon had sent didn't quite sound like a wedding invitation. Probably one of those northern fancy parties Jon's family often celebrated where Gendry kept going just for the sake of not being rude, but certainly not a wedding. Gendry didn't think of Jon as a hopeless romantic, secret-weddings kind of person, even though he was the last to judge an impulsive love statement. But once he saw his friend, with that stupid look on his face and a the biggest smile he had ever seen, Gendry truly understood how love could make you change.

He was about to remember that feeling, though. The idea did cross his mind, but the small rationable part of his brain convinced him of the impossibility of her showing up, maybe not to get disappointed after his hopes got dismissed, maybe not to get caught up into thinking about her again. Whatever the reasons were, they disappeared as well as any type of self control of his body and emotions as soon as he saw Arya Stark approach the red tinted trees. Five years had passed. Five years he spent trying to get his head into something else only to miserably fail each time. Five years hopingly waiting for her to return one day, to have another chance to do things right that time. Five years remembering the stupid things he did and losing sleep because of it. Five years convincing himself that he didn't need her, a pathetic lie going to shit once he saw the woman he loved walking into his life once again, making his heart race, his face heat and his hands sweat. An eternity could pass. And Arya Stark would still own Gendry's heart.

A lifetime ago, his best friend, in another, his lover, and the last, the woman he so stupidly asked to be his wife, Gendry's rational side thought he'd never have another chance to mend things. After all, third's the charm. And yet, there she was, her hair longer than he had ever seen her with, lots of new freckles in her tanned face and shoulders, her eyes shone big with things she had seen, looking for a moment like the small girl who liked to dress as a boy and climb up trees, and Gendry felt like a kid again, confused about what his wild friend made him feel sometimes. Life had given him another chance. It didn't matter if she left as soon as she came. Just a moment with her was enough. He needed the closure they never had. He had things that needed out of his chest. He longed for Arya, and he knew that her leaving again was a posibility but if he managed to confess his love, in a different way than the last time, he knew he would heal from all the misery her leaving had left him. He needed to let all that out.

He saw her approach as his heart raced faster than he'd hoped for. His chest felt about to burst. Before he could react she was there, awkward but confident in herself. Her small body must have looked bigger than his in that moment. And she smiled at him. That small smile he dreamed and lacked sleep because of in the same way. That smile that knew what they shared, that was only his. And Gendry then wanted to shout at her and fuck her at the same time. Wanted to hug her and kiss her and asked her what the hell was wrong with her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and to leave him alone as well. So much in his mind, which Arya seemed to read as if five years were five days.

He spoke first. "When did you arrive?" She didn't leave his eyes

"Last night"

They stayed in silence until Gendry spoke up again. "Your family knew you were coming?"

"Only Jon"

"Couldn't miss your brother's wedding, right?" He side smiled. She answered smiling the same way and looked at her feet. They didn't speak again until after the ceremony.

Somehow, Jon and Daenerys' wedding managed to look pleasing enough to the aesthetically different couple. Fairy lights and winter roses lighted the outdoors celebration. Ale, beer and wine flooded, as well as a literal feast of food, something Gendry was certain both Jon and Daenerys agreed with. Only he couldn't bring himself to enjoy much, his stomach was in knots and last time he got drunk near Arya he asked her to marry him. He couldn't fuck that up as well.

By the time guests were deep into cups, and Gendry's stomach demanded food he got up to the deserts table to find something he could digest. Arya found him there.

"You didn't eat anything" she commented, trying to raise her voice above the noise. The music and drunken singing people were making it hard to keep a conversation. He understood that with Bran moments before.

"Couldn't make myself to it" Gendry knew she understood the depth of his words.

They stared in silence at the people dancing until Jon's friend Tormund grabbed Catelyn and his wife grabbed Ned and made them dance wildly in circles, earning a chuckle from both of them. Arya spoke again, and Gendry had been thankful at the proposal. "Want to take a walk?"

As they left the party and the loudness behind, Gendry could feel the knots in his stomach untying, somehow the tension leaving his body. Arya, like always, read him like an open book. "I'm not one for big parties either. At least if I'm not a little drunk"

"There's plenty alcohol" Gendry remarked.

She side smiled. "Couldn't make myself to it" His heart skipped a bit. She was as anxious as he was.

"Where were you?" He asked.

She kept her sight ahead, taking time to answer. "West"

When he thought she wasn't saying anything else she spoke up again. "I left trying to find a purpose, meaning or anything at all. I was young and felt like I needed orientation. I thought maybe going away was going to give it to me"

He drank in her words. He truly understood her, and that was what made him angrier at himself.

"I shouldn't have done that, Arya. I wasn't thinking, you were still a kid and so was I. It was a really stupid thing to do"

She shook her head "I shouldn't have left without saying anything either... I didn't leave because of you or what you asked. I did it because of me"

He waited for her to elaborate, but the explanation didn't come. For some reason, her confession didn't make him feel any better about himself.

They stopped by the pond, the full moon above them giving them all the light they needed. Arya focused her attention in a bush with wild blue flowers. She picked two and handed one to him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Did you at least find what you were looking for?" He asked as he studied her.

She nodded, looking at the flower in her hands. He hoped he wasn't pushing her, still she didn't give him any sign of dropping the subject.

Hoping to see beyond her reasons, he asked again, his voice softer. "And what was it?"

She met his gaze, her grey eyes shining a way the stars wish they could. And Gendry melted beneath her sight. "A reason to stay here"

The revelation caught Gendry by surprise, his breath hitched in his throat as he was unable to utter a single sentence.

"Arya, I-" it felt just like the first time. He remembered her moves, her approach, the way she stared at him in that very same way. The only difference were the words that came out of her mouth that time.

"I am in love with you"

He was hungry for her, couldn't deny it. But the kiss that followed undressed them in a way it didn't require any clothes off. It was just them in their essence, no one else in the world. Arya tasted like their childhood, his happier times, his sadder moments, his misery and his reason to smile. She tasted like hope and the touch of snow in his hand. He was falling like rain and she was the storm. She was the rush of falling off a tree. The push of a sinking wave in the beach. Her taste was adrenaline and calmness. That feeling of standing on top of a mountain. He was high on her. She tasted like Arya, and he chose then, how that was his favorite taste. He was on the verge of tears. The amount of feelings Arya caused in him were overwhelming.

The wetness in his neck and chest surprised him, however, given those weren't his tears. He broke the kiss and put his hands around her face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "What is it, Arya?" He whispered. He felt so selfish in that moment, he hated the thought of him being a reason for her to cry, but in the same time she looked so vulnerable and in need of him. And he was willing to be there forever for her.

"I was so confused. I thought that going away was what I always wanted. But I was so alone. I longed for coming home to my family, to Jon, to you, every day. But I had to go away to understand that the uneasiness I felt was the love I can't control for you. _I am not like this,_ I'd say, and yet I'd be wherever I was wondering what you were doing and wishing you were there with me"

His tears fell then. "Let me be with you. Not as a wife and a husband or as something with a name to please others. If you want to leave, let me go with you. If you want to stay, I'll be right where you are, as long as it is what you want. Being with you is all that matters to me because I love you Arya. I truly love you"

She softly chuckled despite her tears. "It feels so right, doesn't it?" Arya embraced him again "I love you, Gendry"

That way, they could stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for a while, honestly i'll never get over gendrya


End file.
